Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-216.139.2.247-20191207205025
Minor Fitzphie rant- not meant to be offensive in any way! So, am I the only one who thinks that Sophitz was destined to fail- both the Cognate thing, and the relationship? Not because Sophie is a 'liar' or 'not good enough for Fitz' or 'treated him unfairly' or any blech like that. Not even because Fitz isn't good enough for her. But because of one key thing that's both integral to Cognate and romantic relationships- one thing that Fitz didn't deliver on. Trust. Okay, let me explain myself. I'm not going to say that Sophie did nothing wrong (I don't think she did anything bad, but that's not the point of this rant). What I'm saying is, Sophie could have done everything perfectly, and the relationship wouldn't have worked out. She could have given up every secret and tiny bit of personal or private information about her to Fitz, and trusted him utterly and completely, and I still don't think it would've worked out. Why? Because Fitz doesn't trust her. Let me tell you what I mean by that. If Fitz trusted her, he wouldn't feel the need to monitor her other relationships. He would have faith that Sophie could spend all the time in the world with other boys, like Keefe and Dex, and still remain loyal to him as her Cognate and boyfriend. (We Sokeefe shippers have known forever that Sophie truly did, unfortunately, only have eyes for Fitz. >.< And yet he freaked out over her spending time with Keefe anyway.) But Fitz never had that kind of trust in her, and that suspicion is what would have eventually driven a wedge between them, whether Sophie and been unmatchable or not. I mean, it's not as if Sophie didn't spend time with Keefe before she became Fitz's girlfriend- it's unfair for him to expect her to suddenly neglect her other relationships just to make him feel secure in his position in her life. If he trusted her, he wouldn't have asked her to bend over backwards for him, because he would know that she's a good enough person not to cheat on her boyfriend with every guy in sight. Personally, if I got a boyfriend, and he got mad whenever I spent time with other guys, I would be really offended. I mean, you think I can't spend time with a guy without romantic intentions? I'm not that shallow. And neither is Sophie. But Fitz doesn't trust in that- he never did. And frankly, Sophie telling Keefe that she was unmatchable before telling Fitz is no good reason for him to get so mad at her. Yes, it might've hurt a little. But people who are in relationships often talk to their friends about something important before bringing it up with their significant other, asking for advice or just seeing how they react to prepare themselves to take it up with their bf/gf. Let me ask you this- if Sophie has told''' Biana''' that she was unmatchable before Fitz, instead of Keefe, would Fitz have reacted the same way? I bet not. It's because Keefe is a guy, and Fitz doesn't trust his own girlfriend not to go hog-wild around other guys, even though we all know Sophie would never cheat on Fitz. If she did, she'd probably feel so sick with herself that she would literally vomit. I mean come on! This is Sophie!'' She deserved more faith than Fitz was putting in her. So whether Sophie had been unmatchable or not, I think that their relationship would have crashed and burned anyway. A relationship without true trust is never going to work out. Okay, end of rant. Sorry, that all came out a lot more aggressive than I originally intended, hehehh... But I mean.... I wouldn't dislike Fitz so much if he would just admit that '''he' wasn't the perfect boyfriend either! He acts like everything that went wrong was Sophie's fault, without even taking a tiny bit of the blame, and that bugs me. I really don't mean to offend anyone, but... Fitz is seventeen. He really needs to grow up. ~ JAKS